el samuray y los 3 espiritus de navidad
by moyashi2013
Summary: muy felices fiestas, aunque este un poco atrasado aquí les dejo una historia de navidad estilo yullen


Los tres espíritus de navidad y el espadachín:

Era veinticinco de diciembre y hasta la orden negra festejaba ya que era una época de paz, amor, convivencia, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, bueno casi todos.

Kanda el samuray frio, reservado y solitario odiaba esas asquerosas fechas, para el no tenían sentido, no le veía la gracia a la absurda decoración festiva que el inepto supervisor había colocado, tampoco le interesaba el famoso intercambio de regalos de la orden, en pocas palabras odiaba la navidad.

Era solo una excusa para difundir la hipocresía y el consumismo de los patéticos humanos, siempre la odio pero este año en particular la odiaba más que al mismo conde milenario, ¿Y porque? Pues por la simple y estúpida razón de que en el condenado intercambio de regalos, le había tocado obsequiar algo al recluta que más aborrecía: Allen Walker.

Si, sin duda este año era el más nefasto de todos, carajo, porque entre tanta escoria exactamente le tuvo que tocar el brote de hadas, ese ingenuo chiquillo seguramente esperaba algo ridículo y cursi como regalo, no solo porque era un sentimental sino porque era su estúpido cumpleaños y seguramente esperaba algo extra especial.

Pero para mala suerte del alvino, el no planeaba regalarle algo cursi, es más ni siquiera planeaba regalarle algo, no pretendía mal gastar su dinero en ese brote de soja, aunque pensándolo bien, si el chico no recibía su regalo seguramente se entristecería y se pondría a llorar lo cual le causaría culpa, pues anuqué odia admitirlo ver llorar al menor era de las cosas que más detestaba, junto con que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila y el conde.

Así que ahora se encontraba en el estúpido pueblo buscando un estúpido regalo para el estúpido alvino, y callo en cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que el moyashi quería, no le podía regalar ropa ya que ni siquiera sabe su talla, aunque probablemente sea de la talla más pequeña o de niño pequeño, los zapatos tampoco eran un opción ya que también desconocía su talla, un peluche sería bastante estúpido, un nuevo golem sería totalmente rechazado ya que sabía de ante mano que el alvino amaba a su estúpido "Tim"

Entonces ¿Qué mierda podría regalarle? No sabía sus gustos en literatura, y regalarle comida sería algo muy básico y todos sabrían que no se esforzó en conseguir el tonto regalo.

Mientras paseaba por las ya casi desiertas calles de la ciudad a causa de las bajas temperaturas y de que ya comenzaba a anochecer, sin querer piso una estúpida planta la cual se había enredado en su bota. Se inclinó para apartarla y noto que no era una planta común y corriente, sino que era un hermosa y resplandeciente noche buena, levanto un poco la vista y noto que era todo un jardín de bellas noche buenas.

Tal vez ese sería un buen regalo para el menor, después de todo se dice que las nochebuenas llevaban ese nombre porque habían nacido el 24 de diciembre, y el nacimiento del alvino era el 25 así que prácticamente eran como hermanos.

De hecho la noche buena representaba a la perfección al menor, ambos habían nacido en épocas navideñas, ambos inspiraban paz, tranquilidad, una sensación de bienestar además ambos eran muy bellos.

Si, el admitía que su estúpido compañero era muy atractivo, era un estúpido niño bonito con facciones femeninas y modales impecables, no decía que estaba enamorado del menor, pero lo que si admitía era que se sentía atraído por este, ya sea de una forma carnal, corporal pero nunca sentimental, no le molestaba para nada la idea de besar o incluso algo más con el menor, pero de eso a una relación era una gran diferencia, no se sentía capaz de lidiar a un niño infantil y sentimental.

Sin más tomo unas 16 noche buenas, cada una representaba un año de vida del menor, las junto todas de modo que formaran un ramo que fue adornado con una estúpida cinta color plateado, como el cabello cano del menor.

Se apresuró a regresar a la orden, ya que seguramente había empezado la estúpida fiesta navideña y no quería reclamos de nadie, simplemente quería entregar su estúpido regalo, y ya, no le interesaba quine o que le habían regalado simplemente quería terminar rápido y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que a todos se les pasara la fiebre navideña.

Al regresar a la orden agradeció no haber comido mucho ya que todo el ambiente festivo le asqueaba, desde las estúpidas luces de colores hasta el irritante gran árbol que habían colocado en medio del comedor.

Lo único bueno era que el intercambio estaba comenzando, busco con la mirada al alvino para entregarlo su estúpido regalo pero no logro encontrarlo.

-Hola Yuu- Saludo enérgicamente el Boockman jr mientras palmeaba la firme espada del azabache. –Y ese ramo de flores ¿no me digas que planeas declararte a alguien?- Sonrió pícaramente mientras le picaba una de sus costillas con el codo. –Me pregunto quién será- Eso agoto la poca paciencia del espadachín y le propicio un gran golpe en la cabeza y luego lo tomo de forma ruda de la cabeza.

-No, estúpido, estas flores son para el condenado intercambio es todo- Lo soltó bruscamente mientras intentaba nuevamente localizar al maldito garbanzo quien parecía no llegar nunca.

-No tenías que ponerte tan rudo, digo es noche buena. Época de paz y amor- Llevo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente.

-Muy bien todos los presentes, el intercambio navideño dará inicio, por favor cuando escuchen su nombre pasen frente al lindo árbol para dar su regalo a la persona asignada- La voz del estúpido Kumui sonó en todo el lugar, alertando a todos y preparándose para cuando les tocara pasar.

A Kanda se le hizo eterno ver la hora de esperar su turno, y cuando por fin le toco paso rápidamente gritando.

-Frijol, ven por tu estúpido regalo- Y como arte de magia el menor llego frente a Kanda corriendo y con la respiración agitada, seguramente se le había echo tarde.

Sin más le aventó prácticamente las flores y se fue a su cuarto sin siquiera esperar a recibir su propio regalo.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero no era para que Kanda se enojara tanto y se fuera- Se disculpó el alvino mientras admiraba las hermosas flores, sin duda las noche buenas eran sus flores favoritas desde que mana le regalo una en su primer cumpleaños celebrado con un "padre".

-No te preocupes pequeño Allen-Chan- Cada año hace lo mismo, no, espera de echo nunca se había presentado a entregar el regalo, simplemente se encerraba en su habitación y no salía hasta el día siguiente y solo para comer- Explico el supervisor para intentar animar al menor y que comprendiera que no era su culpa.

-Entiendo, disculpen todos necesito ir al baño- Salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Kanda, en realidad no quería ir al baño, lo que quería era que su compañero no se amargara en este tipo de fiestas.

-Kanda. Abre por favor- Toco la puerta un par de veces amablemente para luego comenzar a patear y golpear la puerta con un poco más de fuerza, ya que el azabache no le abría.

-Lárgate, ya tienes tu estúpido regalo, ahora lárgate- Contesto todavía dentro de su habitación, no pretendía abrir la maldita puerta no quería hablar con nadie, y tampoco entendía porque el inglés tocaba la puerta tan insistentemente.

-No lo hago por el regalo, ahora abre, porque no me iré hasta que me abras- Sentencio el menor cruzando los brazos aun con el ramo del noche buenas en manos.

-Pues a ver quién se cansa primero, yo de escucharte o tú de ser ignorado- Y aunque la fiesta seguía transcurriendo igual, Allen no planeaba abandonar el lugar hasta que poco a poco lo fue venciendo el sueño quedando dormido recargado en la puerta de Kanda que nunca se abrió.

Kanda también decidió dormir, pero obviamente el cómodamente abrigado en su propia cama.

De repente sintió un estúpido ruido como de molestas campanas, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el estúpido de Kumui, lo mataría por entrar a sus aposentos y por interrumpir su sueño, definitivamente lo mataría.

-Al fin despiertas Kanda, sabes a nadie le gusta que seas tan amargado en estas fechas- Ahora sí que su paciencia se había ido al caño tomo a muguen e intento rebanar en dos al chico de lentes, pero en lugar de eso, su espada simplemente atravesaba el cuerpo de Kumui como si este fuera un fantasma.

-Pero que coños pasa- Reprocho el japonés.

-Iré al grano Kanda, esta noche por ser tan gruñón te visitaran los tres espíritus de las navidades- Y sin más desapareció, Kanda duro un rato con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de incredulidad, luego masajeo su sien con su mano. –Mierda, creo que por no cenar estoy comenzando a alucinar- Intento volver a dormir.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando sintió como alguien le hacía cosquillas en la nariz con una pluma, se levantó mal humorado y lo primero que vio fue a su maestro.

-Maestro, lárguese- Quiso volver acomodarse en la cama para ignorar a su maestro pues no lo podía golpear ya que aunque lo negara le tenía un gran respeto como para levantarle la voz o intentar atacarlo.

-Mi pequeño hijo, siempre has sido muy serio pero no puedes amargarte en navidad- Quiso ignorar todo lo salido de la boca de su maestro lo que no pudo ignorar fue el hecho de que su maestro lo jalara del pie tumbándolo completamente.

-Yuu te mostrare tus navidades pasadas, y te mostrare que no siempre fuiste así de frio y amargado como lo eres hoy-

De repente se abrió una especie de vórtice que rápidamente los transporto al pasado, Kanda lo supo rápidamente pues se vio a si mismo de pequeño jugando con su único amigo de la infancia, Alma.

Su amigo era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, y con una extraña marca entre su nariz y mejillas, era más pequeño que el, y vivieron muchos buenos momentos juntos, hasta la fecha era la única persona a la que consideraba amigo, pero lamentablemente murió cuando tenían diez años un 26 de diciembre.

-Recuerdas este día hijo mío- La voz de su maestro lo saco de sus pensamientos, recordando rápidamente que en ese año su amigo había muerto, de pronto sintió una punzada en su pecho, aunque no lo admitía le dolía mucho haber perdido a su amigo.

-Si- Contesto rápidamente para centrarse en la escena navideña de su pasado.

Se encontraba el, su amigo alma y su maestro en México donde aunque era invierno no hacía mucho frio, se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña que su maestro había conseguido para pasar la navidad, aunque el lugar era rustico se respiraba un aire familiar y acogedor.

-Mira Yuu, este es mi regalo- Su amigo le extendió una pequeña caja azul, se vio a sí mismo en versión pequeña recibiendo el dichoso regalo, no había cambiado mucho siempre le gusto llevar el cabello largo y seguía poseyendo sus facciones finas aunque ahora un poco más varoniles.

-Gracias Alma, aquí tienes mi regalo-

-Oh! Yuu mil gracias de verdad no me lo esperaba de ti-

-Hijos míos estoy tan feliz de que convivan así- Su maestro del pasado lloraba alegremente, el siempre considero a sus discípulos como hijos, los cuidaba, arropaba y protegía como tales, y aunque Kanda siempre fue distante y frio no podía evitar quererlo como si fuera su hijo caprichoso.

-Usted siempre fue un sentimental- Regaño Kanda mientras observaba ahora como su maestro del presente lloraba, y eso era algo que por mas que luchara no podría cambiar, no podría cambiar que su maestro lo viera como un hijo, como parte de su familia, no lo logro en el pasado, presente ni probablemente en el futuro.

-Es que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que acordar los buenos tiempos- Kanda sonrió amargamente, esa fue la mejor navidad de su vida, aunque sabía lo que sucedería al día siguiente, no podía evitar sentir cierto calor reconfortante en su corazón, tal vez en ese tiempo sentía que pertenecía a una familia.

Parpadeo y al abrir los ojos se encontraban de nuevo en su habitación, ya no veían a su maestro, por un momento pensó que estaba teniendo problemas de sueño y quiso despejar su mente y recuperar su buen sueño.

A los pocos minutos noto la presencia de alguien mas en su habitación.

Al reconocerlo quiso partirlo en dos, era el escandaloso conejo Lavi.

-Al fin despiertas Grinchs-

-Dime que quieres y lárgate rápido-

-Pues es simple, te mostrare la navidad presente-

Kanda estaba comenzando a creer que alguien lo había drogado, porque cuando Lavi lo tomo de la mano ambos flotaban y tenían la habilidad de atravesar las cosas.

Al primer lugar al que lo llevaron fue a la sala principal, donde se desenvolvía la habitual fiesta.

-No quiero verlos- Se quejó Kanda, no le gustaban las fiestas y menos si eran con TODOS los habitantes de la orden.

-Esa no es una opción, ahora presta atención-

-Kanda lo volvió hacer- Dijo tristemente su compañero ciego a su maestro.

-Lo sé pero ambos sabemos que Kanda sigue triste por lo que ocurrió con Alma, tranquilo mañana intentaremos animarlo- Contesto su optimista tutor mientras consolaba a su discípulo dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

En otra parte de la fiesta se encontraban los dos chinos.

-Hermano, creo que el grinsh le pego su depresión al lindo Allen chan- Ante esto Knada se molestó notablemente, no solo por su apodo, sino porque dijo que el moyashi era lindo, él estaba más que consiente que la peliverde quería de una manera romántica al inglés, aunque este ni se enteraba, pero de cierto modo lo hacía sentir mal como si estuviera celoso.

-TrANQUILA hermanita, ya verás que pronto ambos se unirán a la fiesta-

-Ya vámonos- Kanda odia todo el ambiente festivo y odiaba más que todos se quejaran de su comportamiento.

-Aun no, aún falta ver a una persona mas- Lavi miro al espadachín pícaramente y este comprendió en seguida, de cierto modo se alegró de que podría verlo pero por otro lado se preocupó de que no estuviera en la fiesta, sino estaba ahí entonces donde demonios se había metido.

Y de repente aparecieron frente a la puerta de su habitación, y ahí se encontraba descansando el pequeño inglés, ese estúpido y obstinado brote de hadas cumplió su palabra de quedarse ahí hasta que abriera la puerta sin importarle el frio del suelo o que algún depravado y borracho lo viera.

Maldito brote de hadas no entendía que la mayoría de sus colegas no lo miraban muy santamente.

-Se quedó dormido esperándote- Lavi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No es mi problema- Ladeo la cabeza ignorando el asunto, lo que no pudo ignorar fue el hecho de que el pelirrojo se acercara peligrosamente al rostro del inocente albino.

-Aunque debes de admitir que el pequeño se ve muy lindo cuando duerme, bueno se ve muy lindo siempre- Ese comentario lo puso aún más a la defensiva.

-Ese estúpido lo que busca es que alguien lo violo o que- Grito furioso, le molestaba la ingenuidad del estúpido niño pero le molestaba a un más las mentes morbosas del resto de los exorcistas y buscadores.

-No te has puesto a pensar que esta aquí por tu culpa, y si alguien lo viola será tu culpa, después de todo nunca le abriste la puerta aun sabiendo lo obstinado de Allen-

No quiso admitirlo pero tenía razón, si algo indecoroso le pasaba al menor seria su culpa.

-Hay que despertarlo-

Quiso tocarlo pero su mano traspaso el rostro del menor.

-No podemos- En estos momentos nadie nos ve ni nos escucha, si lo quieres despertar debes de hacerlo cuando estés tangible.

Y repentinamente nuevamente se encontraba en su habitación solo, se tocó para cerciorarse de que ahora estaba tangible y cuando comprobó su hipótesis quiso salir y despertar al ingenuo alvino.

Pero sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro rudamente haciendo que se volteara a verlo.

Era nada más que el estúpido Noe del placer, Tikky.

-¿Tu?-

-Supongo que ya sabes la rutina ¿No?- El espadachín asintió resignado entrando al portal.

Ahora se suponía que estaban en el futuro, aunque la orden oscura se encontraba totalmente diferente ahora estaba desierta y hasta fúnebre.

-¿Dónde están todos con su fiebre navideña?-

-¿de verdad quieres saber? Pues digamos que cierto grichs amargado en un acto psicópata mato a la mitad de sus compañeros y la otra mitad huyo-

-Yo nunca me salgo de control idiota-

-ES que en este caso, cierto alvino te hiso descontrolar- Sonrió pervertidamente.

-El moyashi-

-¿Quieres saber que paso con él?

Con un poco de miedo asintió y de repente se encontraron en una casa lujosa, pudo reconocer casi inmediatamente a un pelirrojo y borracho general, ese era el inútil maestro del moyashi.

-Discípulo, ven aquí- Llamo el pelirrojo, de repente el azabache quedo con la mandíbula abierta y la mirada de incredulidad. Ese no podía ser el moyashi, era imposible que ese alvino con ropa de chica fuera el moyashi.

Así es, Allen vestía un pequeño vestido rojo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, llevaba medias blancas y botas rojas con una caperuza blanca y adorno su cabello con dos listones rojos.

Allen camino hasta su maestro quien lo sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besar al asustado Allen. Kanda no quiso seguir viendo y pidió explicaciones urgentemente.

-Te explicare, ¿recuerdas que tenías miedo de que alguien violara el hermoso chico? Pues alguien lo violo, y ese alguien eres tu- Kanda no entendía, ósea siempre quiso probar esos delicados e inexpertos labios y recorrer su exquisito cuerpo pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera él siempre supo contralar sus instintos carnales.

-Imposible-

-Pues ni tanto, y cuando su tutor se enteró de la violación quiso llevárselo lejos de ti, ¿Y sabes porque? Pues porque él siempre quiso domar el delicado cuerpo del hermoso Allen así que ahora es su esclavo sexual-

De repente escucho gemidos mezclados con sollozo, era verdad el asqueroso pelirrojo estaba teniendo relaciones con su moyashi quien lloraba amargamente.

Se veía tan indefenso y tan maltratado no puso soportarlo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza tapándose los oídos con sus manos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba una vez más en su habitación, abrió su puerta rápidamente lo que provoco que el alvino callera ya que estaba recargado en ella.

-Duele- Allen se incorporó lentamente sobándose la cabeza-

-Moyashi- Lo tomo rudamente de los hombros estampándolo contra la pared. –Tu ¿sigues siendo virgen?- El menor adquirió un color carmín inmediatamente.

-S-Si- Quiso soltarse y pedir explicaciones, pero sintió que Kanda le daba un cálido y tierno abrazo.

-Qué bueno, no dejes que nadie te viole nunca, ni siquiera yo-

-Pero que tanto dices- El inglés creyó que el golpe le había causado efectos secundarios y alucinaciones.

-Nada, dolo ¿Qué haces aquí?- Aun no entendía que era lo que el niño hacia frente a su puerta por tanto tiempo.

-Tonto, te fuiste sin recibir tu regalo, toma- Le extendió una pequeña caja plateada con un moño rojo adornándola.

La tomo y la abrió lentamente encontrándose con una especie de amuleto circular con una figura de flor de loto en tercera dimensión.

-Tarde en llegar porque me costó mucho conseguir un buen regalo, el lugar donde lo compre era oriental como tú, y el señor que me atendió dijo que ese amuleto era para traer buena suerte en épocas navideñas, además note que te gustaban las flor de loto, espero sea de tu agrado tanto como a mí me agradaron las noche buenas-

-Sí, ME GUSTA MUCHO CASI TANTO COMO TU- Grito sin pensar ya que de verdad le alegraba que el inglés pusiera tanto esmero en conseguirle un buen regalo.

-Tu a mí también me gustas- Susurro el británico cubriéndose la cara con las noche buenas.

Kanda recordó lo de la violación del moyashi y aun que le alegraba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos no quería asustar al menor yendo muy rápido.

Asi que lo tomo delicadamente besándolo suavemente mientras pedía permiso con la lengua para entrar, a los pocos segundos ambas lenguas jugaban en una deliciosa danza.

El oxígeno era requerido y se separaron lentamente.

-Supongo que debo decir que la navidad no es tan mala-

-Bromeas es el mejor día del año por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que las rosas de navidad eran mis favoritas?

-rosas de navidad-

-Bueno alas noche buenas, perdón es que mana les decía rosas de navidad porque eran tan hermosas como la rosa pero solo nacía en navidad.

-No sabía que eran tus favoritas simplemente las vi y me recordaron a ti-

-Eres muy amable, que te parece si bajamos con los demás-

Kanda acepto de mala gana, aunque tal vez de ahora en adelante se acostumbraría a celebrar la navidad y el cumpleaños del moyashi.

Después de todo le había regalado las rosas de navidad por navidad, pero aún le faltaba el regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonrió pervertidamente mientras pensaba en que le regalaría al menor para navidad.


End file.
